


Golden

by xrxadx



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RICK GRIMES HAS A DAUGHTER, Sweetheart, also - some badass fighthing skill from the OFC, daryl dixon will be fluffy sometimes, i'm brazilian so somethings can be wrong SORRY, little ass kicker will come later, some norman reedus love because everybody needs it, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrxadx/pseuds/xrxadx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if out of nowhere zombies started to exist? Would you run, hide and fight or just give up?</p>
<p>Options are short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you got that look in your eyes (i can tell that you had bad dreams last night)

**Author's Note:**

> so hey hi hello. that's my first twd fanfiction. hope everybody enjoy it.  
> the title is from a music i love  
> Golden - Travie McCOy feat. Sia  
> it fits, that's all

When hell broke loose, I was at home playing with my baby brother and his plastic dinosaurs while our mother cooked lunch and my stepfather watched a football game on TV. Just another boring Sunday.

How I was wrong.

We heard screams in the street. Men, women, children. My first thought was to lock Daniel – my little 3 years old brother – in his bedroom so he would be safe, and then I ran to the street to see what was happening.

Hell on Earth was happening.

My stepfather had his gun and my mom was screaming at the top of her lungs. I didn’t understand what was happening.  
She saw my look to her face and pointed to the end of our street and I looked. Shit I did this, but I shouldn’t have. People were eating each other. Killing in the most brutal way.

People were dying. Some tried to run, hide but the killers were in a large group. They were winning it. 

“Hide inside the house!” I heard Joseph my stepfather scream. I hugged my mom and took her to our door, but then we heard gunshots and turned back: one of our neighbors were shooting at the group but they didn’t die. My mom screamed. “I said inside!” Joseph commanded once again.

My stepfather stayed to shoot at them. Me and my mom were hidden behind the curtains of our house. 

Daniel was crying loudly.

“Mom, stay here. Don’t go outside, I’ll check on Danny.” And went upstairs to his bedroom. Daniel was curled up in the ground crying and screaming.

“Baby, baby!” I picked him up in my arms. “I’m here. Shhhh, big sis is here. I’m going to protect you.” When he was about to calm down our mother’s scream was heard. 

I knew I was alone with Daniel inside our house and that probably the murderers had taken the place, so I locked us inside the bedroom, closed the curtains and hugged him tightly.

He had a puzzled look on his face.

“Mama can’t help us right now and neither your daddy can, okay?” He nodded. “I need you to stay quiet. You can’t cry, baby.”

“’m scared.” Daniel told me while he hugged me.

“I’m scare too, baby.”

We had to stay locked inside his bedroom for three days. At the first day I saw every one of our neighbors were gathering along with the murderers on the street – even Danny’s father. At the second day the army arrived and killed everyone – the murderers and the one’s who were surrendering. At the third day, the army were no longer there, but we heard explosions.

The next day I had the courage to go downstairs while Daniel was sound asleep. I found my mom dead on our living room. She was decaying and smelled awfully. 

I didn’t cry. I didn’t have to.

Forgetting about my dead mother on the ground, I turned the TV on. Everything was confusing, but the news begged the livings to stay locked inside their homes. Something like a virus that brought the dead to living again was spreading fast. If you were bit, it was the end for you. They only died with an injury right in the brain.

It was the first time I cried. The world was probably ending, we wouldn’t survive.

I spent some good time crying curled on our red couch when I decided that no, I couldn’t keep doing that. I needed to keep Daniel safe, I needed to keep us alive.

I needed to get out of there.

Remembering where my stepfather kept his guns – a rifle and two pistols – and ammo, I picked everything and started to pack our belongings in a big backpack. A few clothes for me and Daniel, every food I could carry, water, and some medicine. Before picking my baby, I searched the Pick-Up key and put it in my pocket.

I also knew my stepfather was dead, so I didn’t bothered to go looking for his dead body.

I went back to Daniel’s bedroom and picked him up from his crib. I didn’t want to wake my little brother up so he wouldn’t see his dead mother. 

When we were inside the car – with all the windows closed – I put the backpack next to me, the rifle and pistols on top of it and Daniel on the floor because I didn’t want him to see the undead. To see the mothers.

I turned on the radio trying to listen to where to go. But there was nothing, just white noise.

All the roads were clogged with cars and the undead people. They were something horrible to look at: all of them were decaying corpses. 

Daniel woke up when it was almost night.

“I’m hungry.” He said looking up to me with those sweet brown eyes. I slowed down and picked an apple for him to eat and a bottle of water.

“Don’t drink all of this, we need to save for later.” My baby boy just nodded and started eating his big red apple.

When I was at the middle of nowhere – probably going to the South – the radio came to life with a male voice saying that all the living should go to Atlanta.  
I should be 10 hours away from the city if not more, but I needed to go. I needed to keep my baby brother safe. So I decided to drive to Atlanta thinking it was the right thing to do.

Three long days of driving, six stops to get the tank full of gas – almost were killed by zombies several times. And I was wrong about Atlanta. How I was wrong.  
The undead took the city. I needed gas to keep riding so I had to stop, but they kept following my car. I hated those things.

“Danny, you know what to do. I’ll lock you inside and you’ll stay over there quiet pretending you’re asleep.” I told him again what he had heard from me the past three days.

I found a more distant gas station – seemed like people had forgotten about it – and made my stop.

“Now baby, sleep.” He nodded and closed his eyes. I had one pistol when I got out of the Pick-Up. As I said, I locked him inside the car with all windows close and ran to get the tank full as fast as I could.

The undead knew I was there, they had followed me but they were far so I could do it before they reached me. I don’t know how but I managed to get the tank full in time and also save more gas in a recipient if I needed more later.

“You’re back.” Danny smiled and I smiled back. 

When I were out of Atlanta, I slowed down knowing that I shouldn’t be in such a hurry. 

“Danny, come on, get out of the ground.” I stopped the car in the middle of the road to help him. He sat happily beside of me and I put the seat belt over his little body. The backpack and the guns were in the back seat. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes!” He put his arms up and smiled. I couldn’t understand how he had such innocent left.

“Okay, take it.” Daniel was happy to eat Doritos without asking our mom if he could or not. “Eat it all.” He was even happier if it was possible.

We hadn’t much food left and water was over so I decided that I could bear my hungry and thirsty because I was an adult. Danny couldn’t. I decided to give him everything so he wouldn’t suffer more than he already does.

We spent weeks like that.

Traveling to nowhere. Stopping at gas station when needed or stealing gas from abandoned cars on the roads. Danny was starting to get all grumpy because he was hungry, thirsty and filthy.

He also started calling me “mommy” because he no longer remembered our mom and his dad. Only our house and his plastic dinosaurs. He missed his normal childhood and would do anything this back to him. Anything.


	2. let me me take you in my arms; (you can cry, cry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya, long chapter for you folks! hope you enjoy it.  
> thank you for the kudos.  
> <3  
> (and sorry for any mistakes)

The gas of the Pick-Up ended in the middle of nowhere. Another road filled with abandoned cars. The sun was burning in my skin and the weather was hot. Daniel was asleep with his head on my legs. I were thankful that he could sleep and somethings even dream something beautiful.

I were sweating like an old pig.

We needed to get out of the car or both of us would pass out.

“Daniel.” I shook him awake. “Daniel.” He looked to me with angry eyes. “We need to go, we can’t use this anymore.” 

“No.” Danny closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. I sighed heavily.  
“Please, don’t throw a tantrum now. We need to go.” He finally understood that and got up from my lap. “You will do everything I tell you.” He nodded. “Now, enter in the backpack. I’ll close it and put you in my back, okay? You’ll be safe. If you feel that I’m falling, don’t get out and be quiet out the time. Understood?” Danny took a while to reply me.

“Yes. Yes mommy, I understand.” I kissed his head before closing the backpack he was in. The pistols were in my belt and the rifle in my hand. I checked if everything was calm and seemed be so I got out of the Pick-Up.

I started to walk hoping that I would find some abandoned house to spend the rest of the day and night.

But lucky wasn’t at my side. After a few hours of walking – probably two, maybe 12 zombies came to me.

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath hoping that Danny wouldn’t cry when he heard the gunshots.

I waited them to be closer to fire. The first I shoot was a male, half of his face was nonexistent, it was horrible to look at. First I shot him at the chest and then at the head. He was down. The second was a girl younger than me, had probably 15 years old or less. She was blonde and had a nice summer dress. One shot at the head and she few down.

The more I shoot at them the more they were coming. It seemed that it was never going to end. Or the end would be us dead. Shit, I couldn’t let that happen. Not to me and no to Danny.

I had to punch a bunch of them before get them killed, but it was a herd I knew I wouldn’t survive, there were to many of them and just me. 

I felt like giving up. I thought about Danny – if he was quiet enough and waited, maybe someone could find him and take care of him. I thought about my sweet grandpa – now I was happy he died last year. I thought about my young and reckless mother – the years that she actually took care of me, when she was pregnant and of course, her dead body. I didn’t want to, but I thought about my dad – his beautiful blue eyes that I hadn’t inherited staring at me like I were the most precious thing on Earth, his strong arms protecting me, the last time we talked on the phone – last Christmas, almost a year ago. How much it hurt me not seeing him. I thought about his sweet son, my baby brother. I cursed myself for not have had the dignity to go to his hometown – King County and see if he was dead or alive.

I closed my eyes, waiting to feel a bite. Nothing.

Instead of a bite I felt a zombie falling limp over me, he had an arrow stuck on his head. Also, I heard a loud roar that seemed to belong to a motorcycle, probably a Harley Davidson. 

“Help! Please, help me!” I screamed several times. Loud gunshots were heard. “Please, help!” I screamed again, when the gunshots stopped. 

“Let’s get out of here!” He had brown hair and blue eyes, his skin was burned from the sun and he was sweating. He held a crossbow and was next to his bike. I followed him. 

He jumped in his motorcycle and I jumped in too. “Hold tight!” He screamed while revved the motorcycle. I put my arms around his torso and we got out of the herd of zombies. 

I were holding tight, but my shoulders were swore from holding Daniel on the backpack so long that I almost fell down from the bike. He stopped and looked to me - we were inside the woods.

“Y’kay?” He was breathing heavily and seemed nervous.

“Yes, yes. Thank you, really. You just saved me and my little brother.” He had a confused look on his face. I got out of the bike and he followed me, probably thinking I would leave, but I just took the backpack out of my back and released Daniel. “Hey baby, we are safe. This kind man here saved us, so thank him.” 

“Thank you, mister.” I picked Daniel up and hugged him as tight as I could and gave him several kisses. He laughed. I put him over my hipbone not wanting him an inch away from me.

“What’s ya name?” He asked and a realized he had a bit of an accent.

“Rebecca and this is Daniel.” I didn’t use any of my lastnames because all my family was dead, so I had no use now. I offered my hand with my free arm and he took in his calloused one.

“Name’s Daryl Dixon. Look, I’m with my group in this farm. It’s safe and we’ve got food. If you want to join us, just jump in again.” I looked to Danny and he just nodded.

“’Kay, we will accept it.” Daryl nodded.

“Put him between us so he won’t fall. It will be a quick ride until there.” I did as he told me too and put my arms again around him, smashing my baby brother between us. This time he was a bit slow because Daniel was riding like a normal person with us – and not inside a backpack.

In about fifteen minutes, we reached the farm. It was big, beautiful and quiet. Safe.

Daryl stopped the motorcycle and helped Danny to get off of it. I followed him and picked my baby brother in my arms hanging him one more time in my hip bone.

“Mommy?” He called me with a small voice, resting his chin on my shoulder. Daryl narrowed his blue eyes to me and I shrugged. 

“Yes, baby?” I kissed his little nose while we walked to the big white house.

“I’m hungry.” I hugged him.

“I know you are, but Daryl said they have food in here so I’ll give you something to eat. But for now, rest.” He nodded. Daniel got tired easily first because he was little and second because he probably was dehydrated.

“You told me he was your lil bro, uh?” Daryl questioned.

“He is. Actually, he is my half-brother, but seems like that I’m his mom now. After three weeks running, he started calling me ‘mommy’. At first I tried to explain him I wasn’t his mom, that our mom now was in heaven, but he didn’t understand so I just let him.” Daryl grunted and the subject dropped.

When we were almost at front porch, Daryl whistled.

“Heya! I have a girl and a baby with me!” He shouted. An old man with kind face opened the door. He had this fishing hat and a kind smile. I smiled back. His eyes rested on Danny.

“Hello sweetie. I’m Dale.” Dale was a kind man and hurried to give me a half hug. “Is this beautiful boy yours?” I shrugged. 

“He is my baby brother, so yep, kinda mine. I'm Rebecca and this is Daniel.” I heard Daryl sighing by my side. 

“Where are the others? I know, old man, don’t look to me like that. I know that dick head won’t like it, but we can’t just send her off. She has a baby in her arms and it’s almost dark, y’know that.” Dale nodded, agreeing with Daryl words.

“Hey, hey, I don’t want to be a burden. I just want to give Daniel something to eat and drink and then we can leave. I’ve been doing good by myself since this shit started end-“ Dale cut me.

“You’re not going anywhere, anymore. Just if you want too.” I nodded, trusting his words.

“Dale, go get the others.” Dale gave me a look before going inside the house. “Don’t worry, no one will tell you to leave.” Daryl told me and I looked to him – he had this serious look on his face, jaw clenched sharpening even more his cheekbones. 

Soon, more people were coming out of the house. First a blonde woman that was following Dale, then a pretty girl with short hair – by her side was an Asian guy, he could be my age, I guess. Then a blonde girl – she held an old man’s hand. A woman with short hair and a sad look on her face appeared, next to a big guy. Another big man was out the house, followed by a guy with dark hair – he looked familiar, but how?

And then I saw him – his unmistakable blue eyes were staring right into my black ones. She was beside him, of course. Too skinny, but still beautiful as I remembered – still had that selfish look on her face.

“Rebecca?” Everybody was confused.

“Daddy?” I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t hide my emotions – I screamed to him.

And next thing I know I were in his arms – his strong arms that used to protect me. He held me close and cried. I cried too. It had been so long since the last time I saw him, talked to him. I missed him so much.

“Baby girl… Baby girl you are alive. You are here with me. My God, you are safe.” Danny was being smashed between us while we were hugging each other on the ground. “I missed you so much, so much. I’m so sorry, baby girl, so sorry.”

“Daddy, it’s okay, I’m here. We are together, it’s okay.” He helped me to get up.

“I swear to you I went to Madison to look for you – hell, to save you! But the house was destroyed and I assumed that you were dead. I thought I lost you forever.” I sobbed into his arms.

“Listen: I’m here, I’m okay. Me and Danny are.” He patted Danny’s head. “Daryl saved us on the road.” His blues eyes were now on Daryl.

“I just did what I needed to.” He said with no emotion, but dad smiled.

“Thank you. I know you didn’t know but you saved my baby girl, Daryl. I’ll be forever grateful.” Dad hugged me again. Inside his arms, I turned by body to Daryl Dixon. I wish I could read his expression, his blue eyes – but I couldn’t.

“I already said it, but here it goes again: thank you Daryl, you saved mine and Danny’s life.” He simply nodded.

I looked to dad again: I couldn’t believe he was alive.


End file.
